Biology
by chromoplasted
Summary: Aubrey helps Beca 'study' for her exams.


"I can't help but find this whole situation mildly ironic," said Beca, tilting her head from her book to look at the blonde lounging on her bed.

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders lazily, although a brief smirk flitted across her features. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring too," she replied, looking up at the brunette from under her eyelashes in that way that made Beca want to rip her clothes off (a fact that Aubrey knew well).

"Oh, please. You're the biggest study nut I know, but as soon as_ I _have an exam to study for, here you are to try and distract me with your stupid seductive body."

"I'm just lying here, Beca. It's not my fault if you're being seduced simply by being exposed to my fabulous body." As she spoke, she slowly slid one of her legs into the air, barely hidden under the facade of stretching.

"You're doing that on purpose," Beca muttered, averting her eyes from the bed.

"Beca, you must be incredibly stressed if you think me stretching is an attempt to jump you." Aubrey stood up, slinking to the back of Beca's chair to rub her shoulders soothingly. "You know, I could help you get rid of some of that stress," she added, lowering her mouth to Beca's ear and tugging on the lobe playfully.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Beca retorted, even as she slid her neck back, allowing Aubrey to press her lips along the expanse of skin.

"Well, you don't seem to be protesting that much," she murmured into Beca's ear, before sucking on the skin below it softly, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

"I'm meant to be studying," Beca grumbled weakly, although she spun her chair around to face the blonde, her eyes trailing slowly over Aubrey's legs and taking in her flushed face, her breaths paced quicker than usual.

"Think of it as biology," Aubrey replied, pulling Beca out of the chair and kissing her passionately. Beca met her with just as much enthusiasm, snaking her arms around the older woman's neck as the blonde tugged on Beca's lower lip with her teeth. She moaned, Aubrey using the opportunity to sneak her tongue into Beca's mouth.

Beca welcomed the intrusion, untangling one of her hands from where it had been entwined in Aubrey's hair, and clutching at her hips. She dug her nails in when Aubrey gave her lower lip another nip, and Aubrey hissed in response, digging her own nails into Beca's ass.

"Shirt. Off. Now," Beca demanded, as the pair broke apart, even as Aubrey was already tugging the offending garment off. Beca slid the blonde's lacy bra off a second later, barely noticing the careful color coordination Aubrey had picked, much to her annoyance. It was forgotten a moment later, when Beca buried her face between Aubrey's ample breasts, kissing them almost reverently.

"_Fuuuuck_," Aubrey breathed out, as Beca tugged a nipple between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue; her fingers twisted the other nipple almost idly, rolling it around before gripping the entire breast, sinking her nails in just enough to leave the faintest of marks.

Aubrey moaned, the sort of moan that was far more musical to Beca than any song, any of her mixes, and Beca grinned around her nipple, giving the lump a final tug before surging back upwards to capture her lips again. Aubrey relinquished into the kiss for a second, her heaving chest pressed against Beca, and pulled back just as suddenly, to Beca's indignant squeak.

Roughly, Aubrey pushed Beca backwards, forcing her to fall back onto her desk, the chair pushed haphazardly to the side. She only narrowly avoided her musical equipment - she had carefully moved it to make space for studying - but her textbooks and notes did not have the same luck. Beca couldn't really say she cared, with Aubrey's fingers at her jeans, flicking them open and pulling them down with practiced ease. She almost whimpered as Aubrey brushed her knuckles over the wet patch on her underwear, pressing them firmly against the fabric before hooking them over the top and sliding them off. Aubrey tossed them behind her - neither party really cared where they had landed - and as Aubrey sank to her knees in front of her, licking her lips as she glanced up at the other woman, Beca almost came on the spot.

She couldn't withhold the moan that tore from her at the first stroke of Aubrey's tongue against her clit, almost tentative, before the blonde repeated the motion, harder, lashing the sensitive bud with her tongue as Beca curled her toes and thrust forward, her hands tangling in the blonde's hair fiercely. Their position allowed Beca to swing her legs over Aubrey's back, and she did, digging the blunt of her heels into the older woman's back a little harder as Aubrey slipped two fingers inside her, twisting them in and out rapidly.

She tugged harshly whenever Aubrey pressed a little harder, or sucked a little longer, and the slight pain only spurred Aubrey on. Aubrey relished in the mild discomfort; in Beca's whimpers praising her ears. Beca came as soon as Aubrey looked up, keeping her lips around Beca's clit, and shot her a lustful stare. She let out a final whimper a moment later, as Aubrey raised her head from between Beca's thighs and she stood up, sucking her fingers nonchalantly as she stretched her sore muscles.

"So how's that for a study session, hmm?" Aubrey smirked.

Beca stood up too, her hand tracing the waistband of Aubrey's shorts teasingly. "I don't know," she grinned, dragging the tips of her fingers below the fabric line. "I don't think I really covered the subject material in full,"

"Is that so," Aubrey replied softly, as Beca began tugging her towards the unused bed. "It's a good thing we have all night, then."

"Definitely a good thing," Beca grinned, pulling the blonde on top of her and shrugging her shorts off. It was almost a shame that she didn't actually take Biology.

Almost.


End file.
